


Dance Little Liar

by nulliusrei



Series: We'll Meet Again [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knifeplay, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Religion Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slight Age Difference, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, john seed being an asshole, yall....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nulliusrei/pseuds/nulliusrei
Summary: “Release me” she rasped, putting on her don’t-fuck-with-me voice, refusing to let John see he had an influence over her, refusing to give him the satisfaction.Blown out irises glued on her glistening skin, he replied without skipping a beat;“Tell me your name and maybe I will.”
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, John Seed/Reader
Series: We'll Meet Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695997
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Dance Little Liar

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to church y'all want anything?
> 
> (no beta i wrote this in barely 4 hours.. im going to polish it up later)

John seed was furious and the deputy was screwed.

These games that he played abducting her only to tie her up for a few hours and give out another one of his grandiose rousing speeches about _yes_ , and _sins_ and _confess confess confess_ \- _no_ , this time it was nothing like the usual and she knew it.

For one she was alone.

Hudson had been with her a couple times before, propped up on a chair, bruised limbs tied together with worn out rope. He loved having an audience and parading her former coworker in front of her eyes knowing she can’t help her _just_ yet, really did a number on the deputy and John knew it.

Most of the time he had other hostages- _guests_ John would call them- keeping her company, too blissed out to mind her in the first place. Still, they were _there_ and because of that she knew things would never escalate to the point where her life was in danger.

John like to take care of his business alone; “ _I value privacy”_ he told her during one of her ‘visits’ while he carved out the sternum of another nameless man- “caught him looting one of my trucks”, he said while the knife danced around on the skin over the poor guy’s heart and the deputy didn’t want to think of the implications that sentence carried because she made his life a living hell after arriving at the valley and yet he had not touched a single hair on her head.

He was always empty threats and ornate words.

A high-profile lawyer to the _bone_.

And… _well_ , it wasn’t entirely her fault for itching to test out his limits, see how much it takes for the Baptist façade to fracture and the sadistic maniac he really was to slip out through the cracks.

She _may_ have pressed his buttons harder than she initially intended to, though.

The ground was cold and sticky to the touch with fluids the deputy didn’t dare to think about. Her temples throbbed with pain, one more thing to add to the long list of injuries she was nursing- the peggies he sent after her did _not_ hold back and _yes_ she was going to make it up to him for nearly splitting her head in two just to capture her.

Blood red lighting bathed the small room in a hellish glow and she laughed because the entire situation was _ridiculous_.

She didn’t know how deep within the bunker they took her , the layout of the cell completely foreign, and that _scared_ her because after all the abductions and imprisonments and successful escapes she thought knew that god forsaken hole in the ground like the palm of her hand, thought that no matter how many times he cages her inside his fortress she would eventually escape.

Desperate times call for desperate measures and so she closed her eyes and prayed, hoping the chanting of her aching soul was strong enough to be heard up in the skies, as she patiently waited inside the lowest level of her own personal inferno.

John seed was _furious._

“Took you long enough”

The deputy didn’t have to see the person approaching the entrance to know it was Him.

Metal scratching against metal , the awful sound loud enough to almost drown out the clinking of his shoes against the ground, expensive leather harmonizing with the screeching of the chair he was dragging behind him as if the bastard couldn’t lift the damn thing.

Always the drama queen.

With a loud bang he placed it in front of her and took his time making himself comfortable; legs wide open, facing her sitting form with his forearms resting on his thighs.

But worst of all; His lack of words unnerved her more than she would admit.

So, she took initiative-

“If I didn’t know any better Seed, I’d think you actually missed me. This is what? the fifth? sixth time I end up in this place of yours?”

Steeling herself for his scrutiny she lifted her head to take him in for the first time since he came in the room.

The red lamps on the ceiling cast shadows on his face accentuating the strong features. He almost looked divine in a sick, fucked up kind of way and she could smell the freshly washed blood coming off of him, breathing in the familiar metallic scent letting it swirl in her mouth like fine wine Polluting her system.

His hair was messy, the lack of his usual neat slicked back look making him seem almost feral, signature vest missing, dress shirt untucked and sleeves sleeves rolled up his arms: external appearance mirroring his internal Sodom and Gomorrah. The deputy almost felt bad for him. _Almost_.

_She could be a real pain in the ass._

“Deputy.”

Fucking finally.

“…you know, you never told me your name.”

“You never asked.”

His brow twitched under the sharp lighting, beads of sweat rolling down his face.

“You’re right. It won’t matter when you’re dead.”

_Here he goes again._

“Joseph wants me alive. I know that, you know that, hell, _the whole fucking county_ knows that. I heard the voicemails, the radio calls even the little conversation you had with him after you tried to drown me. You’re in _deep_ shit. Might as well be dead meat if I’m gone. I don’t have much to lose. You on the other hand…”

He clenched his hands harder together and leaned even closer.

“Tch tch tch…. shhh…. look at you. All that turmoil, all that _pain_. Your soul is boiling. I can feel it. Burning and _burning,_ all that rage all that…wrath. You’re not the locust in the garden. You’re the _snake_. Unapologetically sinful. Devoid of any willingness to atone. To _confess_.”

She scoffed.

“For _fucks_ sake Seed. We’ve had this exact same conversation enough times for you to know my answer. You’re not getting anything from me.”

_Sick fuck._

John’s hand went behind his back for a moment and re-emerged in front of her with a blade, immaculate stainless steel reflecting the ominous red light right onto her retinas.

The deputy’s apprehension made him chuckle.

You did something _really_ bad. Irredeemable if you ask me, but the Father seems to think otherwise. Joseph is…a virtuous man. He’s forgiving. He’s full of love, love for people like you. _Sinners_. But _I_ am _not_. Had it not been for him I would’ve resided to more, let’s say, unorthodox methods for getting you to confess. You’re almost _lucky_.”

Blood rushed to her head, pounding angrily against her already bruised temples; A siren going off, her gut telling her to get the _fuck_ out of there but her body was restrained by the heavy chains.

John’s words, his _voice_ scrambled her mind and disoriented her senses more than Jacob’s conditioning ever could.

And yet she didn’t move.

“When this petty little...rebellion you have going on is over, after you’ve confessed, after you’ve said _yes,_ I’m going to make you rebuild both Joseph’s statue _and_ the sign you so merrily destroyed. _My_ sign. And then I’m going to take back my home and hang your head in the dining room like a trophy.”

_Piece of shit._

“How do you sleep at night knowing you’re six feet deep in blood? You _reek_ of death, using the same red right hand that reaps the souls of innocent people to baptize them in water. You can’t wash it away when it’s _in_ you. What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing with both a bible and a gun. _You_ are the real beast here.”

Gaze smoldering, full of rage and _wrath_ and a flicker of fear mixed in, she did her best to pin him down, intimidate him, challenge him without actually saying so; _predator and prey._

She wanted to spit on his pretty face so _bad_ but her throat was sore, the severe dehydration messing with her vocal cords.

John lifted the very same hand she spoke of, and for a split second the deputy flinched, clenching her jaw ready to turn her head to the side to take the hit.

Instead she felt the cold edge of his knife along her cheek. Gentle and _cautious_ , reminiscent of a lover’s touch. The satisfied expression on his face after catching her off guard for quite possibly the first time during their encounters was enough for the deputy to snarl at him, shifting further back up against the wall as if by putting enough pressure she would slip out of this dimension and save herself the embarrassment.

Holding in her breath she once again stood still, waiting for him to finally pounce, make his move, reveal the roughness and pain that accompanies him wherever he goes.

John flattened the knife against her skin and made his way down her body, taking a long moment to caress the sensitive part of her neck near the jugular, trace the dips and valleys of her exposed collarbones with the sharp tip.

His exploration stopped over her sternum just above her covered breasts as he circled it around the fresh ink on her tender skin.

Shivering, she felt like a lamb ready for sacrifice, patiently waiting for the blade to slice through tissue and open up dams of blood.

“Yes…It’s healing beautifully. I might let you keep it if you finally stop resisting and do as you’re told. Though I would _love_ to see it stapled in my church, right in the middle of the podium for everyone to see. “

A reminder and a warning.

And then pure anger.

 _“Fuck you_. You think your words scare me? I’m not locked in here with you, you’re locked in with _me_ asshole. _”_

Something cracked and next thing she knew he had one hand gripping her jaw hard enough to bruise and the other, the one with the _knife_ , dangerously angled against the soft skin of her throat right over the artery.

God, she couldn’t wait for his little stunt to be over so she could escape again and make him pay.

“I’m going to eat you _whole_. Your sins, your soul, every drop bit of resistance you have left in you. It’s all for me to take and I’m going to enjoy _every second of it_.”

His face was even closer than before, placing his forehead against hers, spitting words like venom, hot breath against her face.

And so, she leaned in.

The kiss was rough and desperate. Teeth against teeth, opening his mouth to let her in. It was messy and intense the lines between love and hate getting more and more elusive with his tongue in her mouth and the knife still against her neck.

She bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and the deep guttural moan he let out snapped her out of it, pulling back so fast the crowm of her head collided with the wall behind her.

Dilated baby blues, lust clouding his judgement. John looked at her like he wanted to tear her apart and maybe he was right; he was going to eat her whole.

And she’d let him.

Smeared crimson covered his lip and his hair was a mess and _god_ she wanted to touch him so bad and for _him_ to touch _her_.

Getting up from the chair John crouched in front of her, left hand at the back of her head, bringing her towards him, gaining control over her.

Warmth brewed in her lower stomach, wetness pooling in her panties, making her melt in his touch. His little lamb to sacrifice.

She tasted the metal on her tongue and let him paint her neck in red and blue moaning in his touch, feeling him smile against her skin because John knew, they _both_ knew she was utterly helpless.

_Touch starved._

Deep growls vibrated through her body going straight to her cunt, a stark contrast to her breathy soft whines.

Reaching the letters tattooed on her chest, he placed a kiss on the red skin and swiftly cut through her thin tank top and bra with his blade, exposing her bare skin for his eyes to feast on.

The chains rattled against the wall, her arms instinctively coming around to cover her breasts but stopping halfway through.

“Release me” she rasped putting on her _don’t fuck with me_ voice refusing to let John see he has an influence over her, refusing to give him the satisfaction.

Blown out irises glued on her glistening skin he replied without skipping a beat;

“Tell me your name and _maybe_ I will.”

Every hair on her body stood on end, his warm palms caressing her skin.

It felt too soft, too _tender_ but it didn’t feel wrong and that’s what pissed her off the most.

Suddenly his grip tightened fingers sinking into her sides, dragging her on top of him thighs on either side of his waist as he sat kneeling on the ground.

The gasp that slipped through her lips made the corner of his mouth twitch and _oh god_ the heat against her cheeks was unbearable.

Junior deputy; The resistance’s most formidable asset; the Seeds’ biggest nightmare reduced to nothing more than a blushing schoolgirl by her mightiest foe.

And that asshole, that _demon_ \- he seemed more pleased then she’d ever seen him be.

She wanted to clasp her arms close around him, choke him, touch him maybe even _both,_ the metal behind her slithering like snakes in the dark.

Lowering his head the stray curls tickled her skin and he dared to look her in the eye as he took her nipple in his mouth and _sucked,_ one hand on her lower back steadying her, the other caressing her right breast, bringing it closer to him.

Oh he was playing with her alright; releasing her stiff bud and blowing cold air on it then licking and kissing and then doing it all over again, thick beard scratching against her breasts.

And she was wet. So goddamn wet she was sure her thighs would be a glistening mess if he took off her pants.

Moans and sighs filled up the empty space echoing through the entire corridor and at that exact moment she was thankful she locked her up alone.

A particularly hard bite made her entire body jerk, Johns teeth grazing against the sore peak.

“Look at you… so soft… so young… so _fragile. I’m going to eat you whole.”_

 _“Fuck you.”_ she managed to bark right back at him through her blissful haze.

“Oh, you _will_ darling.”

With that his hand moved from her breast to rest right over her heat, palming her through the thick cloth covering her cunt.

“ _Fuck_ -mmmhh…!”

She was too far gone to mind her loud moans, eyes shut, focusing on getting off, _getting this over with_ and then deal with the aftermath. Collect the scattered pieces of her pride from the floor.

She could _feel_ her release, taste it in the tip of her tongue all he needed to do was press down his palm harder against her-

John movements came to a halt, hand stopping to rest still over her clit lightly tapping his fingers against it, making her jump with each pat.

“Look who’s eager.”

“Shut up” it came out as a whisper, voice fading away at the second word, looking off to the side, too ashamed to face him, _to look at her face mirroring on his eyes and realize she actually liked it._

He replied with a laugh.

“ _Shut up…fuck you_ …is this all the fight left in you sweetheart? Knowing you, you would have already tried to bite my dick off for touching you alone…Could it be that you’re _enjoying_ this?”

“Guess I really am the ornery, scandalous, purely _evil_ woman you preach to your brainwashed minions about. How about this John…” -she felt his cock twitch beneath her at the sound of his name- “…I tell you my name, and in return you free me of these chains.”

He wasn’t as unfazed as he wanted to convince her he was and she knew it, she felt it pulsing against her, the need to lay her down and fuck her pretty little brains out.

_Switching the odds in her favor._

“Say _yes.”_ She finished off using his favorite phrase and john snarled at her, baring his teeth in a display of madness, his deeper, darker urges resurfacing, eyeing her up like meat.

“Very well.”

Her name had barely slipped through her lips when John whipped out the thin key from inside his back pocket and released her chafed wrists, raw tissue itching against the cool air of the cell but before she could touch the abused skin he had them pinned again in a tight grip, pulling her towards him again for an angry kiss.

Fighting back, she freed her arms and sunk her fingers in his hair, nails dragging against his skull, grabbing fistfuls of it and pulling hard.

John pulled back, breathing hard, gasping for air. He looked at her with the same ferocity as before and spoke her name out loud, slowly, letting it coat his palate testing the word on his tongue.

With a satisfied hum he stood up, sliding her off his bent thighs and onto the ground, cut up shirt and all. Taking a few steps back he grabbed the forgotten chair and slid it all the way around him until it stood between him and the deputy.

“What are you d-“

Not letting her finish, he grabbed her, lifted her up on wobbly legs and slammed their lips together.

Losing her balance, she landed roughly on the chair hissing upon contact, thinking about all the new bruises that would decorate her skin after she was free to go.

And then he _kneeled_.

John seed _kneeled_.

Arms on both knees he opened her thighs and dragged her closer to him by the belt, strong muscle keeping them pried open when she tried to close them back together.

Leaning in he brought his face in front of her cunt and _breathed in,_ grunting deeply when her thighs trembled around his face at the sight.

_“Oh my god.”_

_“_ Not _quite_ ” he mumbled between her legs taking his time to inhale her arousal, humming in satisfaction, palms squeezing into her hard muscle igniting old bruises; pain and pleasure all merged into one, a blizzard coming to destroy her.

Latching onto the waistband he yanked her pants hard enough for them to slid down to her knees.

The sudden vulnerability overwhelmed her to the point she fumbled to find the right words, tell him to stop but _not_ stop and-

“Wait-hold on, wait!”

All movement against her cut short, eager eyes waiting for her to continue, giving her space but _not quite._

“I... I’ve never done it before. _This_.”

 _Fucking_ , the deputy wanted to say and the fact that she still managed to hang on to her humility with her cunt spread open in front the man she was supposed to despise was _beyond_ her.

John smirked and for a moment the image of Jacob’s wolfs passed before her eyes. _Predator and prey. Predator and prey_. A game of cat and mouse they indulged in frequently, two roles reserved for both.

Sometimes _she_ hunted _him_. Sometimes _he_ hunted _her_. Sometimes they hunted _each other._

This time…. _well_.

John brought his mouth next to her ear and whispered

“Did you _really_ think I didn’t notice? You’re shaking life a leaf. I haven’t even touched you and yet you’re purring like a little kitten. Behold; The serpent herself is in fact a maiden pure and untouched. _Untainted_.”

Accentuating his last words with a bite, teeth grazing against her piercings, he continued trailing the plains of her skin, nose tracing down her neck until he was above her breasts, even _lower_ , leaving teeth marks on her sides, the deputy feeling his hot breath as he continued;

“Then the lord made a woman from the rib he had taken out of the man, and he brought her to the man….the man said, “This is now bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh; she shall be called… _woman_. for she was taken out of man. That is why a man leaves his _father_ and mother and is united to his wife, and they become one flesh.”

John pushed the dip between her fourth and fifth rib and she _shivered._

“Your real self will spill _all_ over the floor for me to see. Every _sin_ , every _want_. _Everything_. And I will witness it. For you will be cleansed by my hand, one way or another”

_One way or another_

_“Shut_ up _and get this over with”_

Calloused hands pulled her thighs open until her joints ached down to the marrow, a hard slap coming down to her left kneading the flesh into obedience.

A lone finger ghosting over her folds, barely touching her and she swore she was going to kill him right then and there if he didn’t fucking move.

Collecting some of her wetness on his index and middle finger he brought it up on his mouth and licked it _clean,_ moaning while he looked her dead in the eye.

The _nerve_ this man had.

“Don’t worry. I’m going to be… _gentle._ ”

His mouth came down on her clit faster than she could cuss him out and she _seriously_ doubted she was going to survive this.

Eyes rolling into her skull her heels came to rest on his back, legs over his shoulders and pants long forgotten on the floor.

She gripped the edge of the chair behind her as he mercilessly flicked his tongue on the bud, going down to her entrance to teasingly dip in the muscle fast enough to have her wanting more. Burying his face deeper into her heat he wrapped his lips around the sensitive bud and sucked.

Moans turned into cries and her thighs trembled around his face, the image of him looking into her eyes as he ate her out enough for her to almost come on the spot.

“I-I don’t-!...oh my _god_..!“

She could feel it coming, nerves tingling as his tongue wrecked her soul, so _close_ just a little bit more and-!

John pulled back.

Whining like a wounded animal she pinned him with an angry look, tears gathering in corner of her eyes.

Frustration _._

_Sadistic fuck._

Beard glistening with her pleasure John smashed his lips against hers letting her taste herself through him.

Sinking her nails into his forearms she growled and broke the kiss.

“What the _fuck_ john?”

“I never said it would be easy little _wrath_. You’re gonna have to work for it. Just like everything else. I’m going to purge you of everything, fuck you hard enough to see god. But you’re gonna have to earn it. _Beg_ for it _. Say **yes**.”_

“Then _make_ me.”

Nostrils flaring, he grabbed the back of her knees and lifted them up towards her face. She was so fucking _wet_ it was all over the place, from her pelvis to the inside of her thighs. She never imagined sex could feel so good, living a strangled life devoid of any time for relationships and casual fucking, only having her fingers to relieve her carnal urges.

Until now.

“Keep them there and keep them _open_.”

A clear order leaving her no room to argue.

Not that she would anyways.

Inked fingers pulled her lips apart exposing the flush pink tissue and she was mortified but she _loved_ it.

Taking a good look at her he purred and planted one last kiss on the hypersensitive bundle of nerves before sliding his middle finger knuckle deep inside her cunt, the imprinted letter getting lost between her folds

“You’re so wet you’re practically dripping. And it’s all for me _….so tight. God you feel amazing.”_

Searching to decipher her reactions to his touch, he then added a second finger picking up the pace.

It felt…weird. Nothing like getting off to her own thinner fingers and she adored it, biting her lip to bottle up her cries.

“ ** _Don’t do that_**. Let me hear you, let it all out. Scream for me. _Yes_ …”

A curl of his fingers and john saying her name was all it took for her to cry out. She clutched onto the back of his neck as he leaned over her body to whisper in her ear, thumb pressing against her clit while his arm blurred under the red light, his movements erratic, chasing after her ecstasy.

“Ple…ase. P-please John I can’t-”

_“Let go. Let it all out. **Now**.”_

She held him for dear life as she rode out her orgasm, legs shaking and moans turning into sobs, him still whispering into her ear but she was so far gone she couldn’t care to pay attention.

Calming down from the high she brought her feet back on the floor, hoping it would ground her, prevent her from slipping out of reality.

John looked pleased. Undeniably so.

Hell, the bastard was still dressed while she only had her shoes still on her body and he looked smugger than ever.

So she grabbed him by the loose collar of his dress shirt and kissed his smirk away.

Feeling him through his pants _, -a taste of his own medicine-_ she unbuckled his designer belt , lithe fingers working against the cool metal, and when it finally came off _he_ was the one sitting on the chair as he pulled her to sit on top of him,

“Eager, aren’t we? Luxuria…. _Lust_. After I’m done _fucking_ you silly, I’m going to burn that words on your skin with ink… and every time you look at it you’re going to be reminded of _this_.”

_No fornicating_

_Sleeping with the enemy_

“I’d like to see you try” she said settling back into their routine, throwing cutting remarks at each other while she ripped his button up open.

Reaching into his loose pants he pulled out his cock, thick and _heavy_ , resting against the tattoo above his pelvis.

_God._

After all the shit she’s been through during her stay in hope county _this_ was going to be the end of her.

Grabbing her ass, he smacked the sore skin before prompting her to lift herself up and over his cock.

Slowly, painstakingly so, he guided himself to her entrance, rubbing the thick head up and down her folds, hard enough to make her sing but keep her wanting more.

“Just fucking _do_ it already.”

“Show me how bad you want it. Say it…Say **_yes_**. Leave your soul bare for me to have, strip you down, make you _mine_. I _will_ have you. _Say it_.”

Disoriented by the throbbing inside her belly and the afterglow of the previous orgasm, she would do anything for him if it meant he’d fuck her into the wall, pain and injuries and the crushing weight of fighting a war she wasn’t sure she could win- all gone with just a stroke of his hips.

“…. _Yes_.”

His hips slammed into hers, cock buried deep into her coils.

John Seed was _not_ gentle. Waiting a second for her to adjust and him to get his shit together he then brought her down on his cock, fingers digging into her sides, hips slamming up to meet her own.

And _god_ it hurt.

It hurt like hell at first, but she craved it, craved to feel alive and human and capable of not only inflicting pain but experiencing it in return.

Her moans mixed in with his grunts as they shared a kiss, a frenzied attempt at overdosing on human contact, two touch starved people looking to mimic the rush of love.

Sliding his hand between their bodies he rubbed circles into her clit, making her clench even tighter around him -So fucking _tight-_

At some point she started tearing up, the pleasure overwhelming her body and mind, synapses firing up and all she could touch, see, smell, hear, taste was _him._

_“Please-pleasepleaseplease I’m-!”_

She came first, closing her eyes shut and crying loud enough for the entire bunker to hear, her cheeks wet, lips trembling.

She’d never felt so overwhelmed before.

So _full_.

John pressed her chest tight against his own, their bodies merging into one. He began where she ended, and she ended where he began, _passion and hate._

And then he stood still, coming with a chocked gasp and gripping her frame hard enough for it to hurt _real_ good- the way she liked it.

Panting and sighing each of them fou9ght to catch their breath.

With quivering legs, she stood up and in one quick movement reached for the cuff sitting on the floor and locked it around his wrist before he could react.

Intentionally grabbing his blue button up she wiped his cum off her lower stomach and thighs, hissing when the cloth accidentally brushed near her cunt.

Gathering her scattered clothing from the ground she started dressing herself, not missing the way he looked at her from his spot on the chair. She wrapped her torn shirt around her chest like a binder, fastening it tightly on her back after securing his knife between her belt and waistband.

His hand twitched and the chain rattled against the wall.

Positive that her voice was once again level and serious and less…whatever _that_ was while he fucked her, she stood with her back covering the only source of light in the room and turned around to face him, the newfound darkness making it impossible to distinguish his features;

“I’m going to go. And you’re going to let me.”

_As always._

It was less of an order, less of a threat and more of a short telling of the events that were going to transpire in the span of the next few minutes; her killing her way out of the bunker, wreaking havoc among his brethren.

His reply came in the form of a laugh, confusing and mind boggling and _definitely_ worrisome because john seed was unreadable. That reaction could mean a myriad of different things and she was too tired to try and unpack them all.

So instead she left him the way he found her

Her walking through the door and him tied up to the wall, the key deep in her pocket.

A few days later, she found a letter pinned with a knife to the backdoor of the abandoned wooden cabin she used as a temporary resting place while operating in the whitetail mountains- _addressing her by her **name**._

6 days from now at the ranch.

Be a good girl and bring back my knife.

If you don’t come to me, then I will come to **you**.

Don't keep me waiting.

J.S

_What in the world had she gotten herself into._


End file.
